


Marry me a little//Love me just enough

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia has a proposal for Bethan...





	Marry me a little//Love me just enough

It’s been months since Nia and Bethan got together, the girl is still too shy to go far beyond kisses and, in her heart, Nia understands why. The girl is sweet, generous and warm-hearted. She deserves to have her way, to have a wife who adores her. 

She will propose tonight. She just needs to find a way. 

At first she thinks, seeing how miserable the girl is, dark circles under her eyes where nightmares have woken her one too many times, she doesn’t think this is the right time, but then the girl speaks and says something that changes her mind.

“I just wish.... I wish I was special enough for someone to care about.”

“You are to me... You are special, I do care about you.... marry me?”

The words come out faster than she had planned, but the stunned silence, then smile, is worth it. 

“Yes.”

The word is soft, loving even.

“Yes, yes I will marry you.”


End file.
